Phosphorylation of human platelet myosin on a particular light chain leads to a 5-8 fold increase in actin-activations. The enzyme responsible for this phosphorylation isolated from human platelets catalyzes the phosphorylation of fibroblast and smooth muscle myosin. The physiological effects of phosphorylation in platelets and other non-muscle cells as well as smooth muscle cells is under study.